He's A Pirate
by BlazeWaterfell
Summary: There is a pirate ship by the name of Sound Soul. There have been many sightings of this ship but only a few have been lived to tell the tale. This story is about a pirate falling in love with a princess. Not the typical story you would imagine.
1. Chapter 1

He's a Pirate

Hey guys if you didn't read my profile I like Soul Eater and the couple SoMa (Soul and Maka).

I have been reading a lot of Pirate stories of soul eater. And I thought that I should write my own.

I have added 3 of my own characters 1. Re-L Avawood 2. Phoenix James and last but not least Makhai James.

I do not own Soul Eater if I did Maka and Soul would become a couple and so will Black*Star and Tsubaki would to.

Summary-There is a pirate ship by the name of Sound Soul. There have been many sightings of this ship but only a few have been alive to tell the tale. This story is about a pirate falling in love with a princess. Not the typical story you would imagine.

Chapter 1 I'm a pirate

Rain…..Rain …Thunder ….Lightening.

"Mama!" a child shouted from down the hall.

The mother shot up from her bed and looked at the closed door of her room. She got up from her bed grabbed the candle that was beside her bed and left the room to her child's room.

She opened the door ever so quietly and peaked through.

"What is it Hana" The woman spoke like an angel so soft and kind.

"The thunder and lightning scared me Mama" Hana said.

"Hana it won't hurt you the thunder and lightning is outside" The woman spoke.

Hana huffed crossed her little arms over her chest and looked the other way.

The woman sighed walked over to the nightstand and rested the candle which gave a dim light to show the woman's beauty.

"Mama Can you tell me a story please….and not the ones I have heard before" Hana said.

The mother what pretty shocked but she sighed. She raced through her mind and she found the perfect story for her only child. Which was true of course apart from her other stories.

"Ok" The woman took a deep breath and her lip quivered.

"It was a night much like this when me and your farther met" The woman started.

**FLASHBACK**

A boy about 19 or 20 was standing at the bottom of a tower looking up.

It was night and all he could see was the light above the tower and then it went out.

He climbed up the tower. Not giving up one bit. He slipped a little bit and groaned in anger. He pulled his body weight up. He climbed stone by stone brick by brick and he would never give up.

"Jeez how big is this tower anyway" He mumbled.

He final reached the top and stretched his aching muscles.

The room was dark but the moonlight shone behind him making a hazy feel about it.

He noticed that there was a bed and a beautiful girl sleeping in it.

Her ash blonde hair shone in the moonlight and her pale skin looked like milk. The boy's eyes widened when the girls eyes opened.

The girl went for something under her pillow.

It was a dagger. She got off of her bed and held the dagger in front of her.

The lighting stuck and it lit up the room.

The girl noticed that his eyes were like pools of blood and his hair was like white as snow. She cocked her head to the side.

He took out his sword and pointed it directly at her. She stepped back. She breathed and threw the dagger at him. It flew in spinning motion. It went past his snow coloured hair. It was staked to the wooden post of the balcony door frame.

He looked back at the dagger. He turned around to face the girl but the girl was gone and the door to her bedroom was wide open.

He ran out the door and noticed the girl was running down the hall.

He ran after her. She looked back at him her ash blonde hair swivelled in slow motion. He took a glimpse at her emerald coloured eyes. They were beautiful. The girl's hair was pretty long about up to her waist. Her night gown made creases as she ran for her life. She reached the stairs, but the boy caught her. He lost his balance and tumbled down the stairs. Him first. She screamed when they toppled over. He landed on his back on the first steps. When they reached the bottom. He was on top of her.

Her hair was sprawled out in different directions. Red met green. They both stared in each other's eyes. 5 seconds and she started screaming for help.

He put his hand over her mouth. He looked up. And heard the door bang open.

"Maka" Someone shouted.

So the girls name was Maka.

He lifted her over his shoulder and ran out to the rain and thunder.

A man and woman came running down the stairs.

The man had red hair and blue eyes and the woman had sandy blonde hair and green eyes.

The door was wide open. The rain found its way in by making puddles on their nice wooden floor.

The woman was brought down on her knees. Her head lurched back and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"MAKA!"

Out in the rain and thunder.

"PUT ME DOWN" Maka punched the boys back but he made no movement.

She shivered from the cold rain hitting her covered body.

Her night gown was sticking to her also her hair. The boy stopped in his tracks and let her stand.

Maka's eyes widened.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE ME FROM MY HOME" She shouted. The rain pelted it down. Maka looked at the boy.

"ANSWER ME" She shouted.

The boy lifted his head and looked at her.

"You must be cold" He said softly. She shook her head.

"Why would I be cold I'm not cold" She said.

The boy huffed.  
"Oh really then why are your lips blue" He said.

Maka stood dumbfounded. She looked down and the floor. The next thing she knew was that there was some cloak on her back.

She looked at the boy with utter shock.

"My name is Soul Evans but call me soul" Soul said softly.

Maka blushed and the next thing she knew was that she was plunged into utter darkness.

"Sleep well Maka" He said when all of her world was shut out.

Chapter 1 finished

Please review I have a good feeling about this story. And I have a good idea for the end. That's what I get when listening to Pocahontas farewell. Guys you should listen to that song while reading this. When I was writing this really quick you could see the steam coming out of my laptop. Literally.


	2. Chapter 2

He's A Pirate

Previously on 'He's A Pirate'

"_My name is Soul Evans but call me soul" Soul said softly._

_Maka blushed and the next thing she knew was that she was plunged into utter darkness._

"_Sleep well Maka" He said when all of her world was shut out._

Chapter 2

Maka woke up to a blinding light of the sun. She put her hand in front of her face and her eyes adjusted to the blinding light. There was a group of people standing over her.

First she saw the boy that captured her. She got up from the floor and slapped him round the face so hard he stumbled back.

"Owwwwwww" he said. Maka huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why did you do that for" He said.

She looked around and saw very strange people. One with blue hair, red, blue black, blonde and most of all white.

"Erm Hello I'm Tsubaki" Tsubaki said. Tsubaki had black hair tied up in a ponytail, a dress that showed half of her left leg and she had a yellow star on her left breast.

"Yo I'm Re-L Avawood and this is Phoenix and Makhai James" Re-L had red hair and black eyes. She had two samurai swords on her back. And a black and white kimono that reached mid-thigh. "I think you have already met Soul" She pointed to the boy on the floor clutching his now red face.

She gave him a look why did he take her from her home.

She grabbed Soul from the floor and by the throat and lifted his head to face her.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE ME FROM MY HOME TELL ME NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL PUNCH THE LIGHTS OUT OF YOU" Maka screamed.

The whole of the crew was silent.

" I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY" The soul shouted.

She took a moment to process . Soul got up and walked over to her and grabbed her by her gown.

"The reason why I took you from your home is because the filth of your hometown wanted you" Soul said darkly.

Maka didn't understand him.

"They wanted to assassinate you" Soul mumbled.

Maka stood dumbfounded and stood with astonishment.

"What no one would ever do that to a princess" Maka seethed.

Soul just laughed.

"Oh yes they would ever heard of Arachnophobia, Medusa or the brotherhood that Re-L and the James brothers used to be a part of" Soul said with venom.

All of the crew put their heads down. There was some sniffs and rubbing of eyes in.

"You don't understand nothing NOTHING YOUR JUST A SCARED LITTLE GIRL WHO IS LOCKED UP IN A TOWER FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE UNTIL SHE GETS MARRIED AND HAS CHILDREN YOU KNOW NOTHING OF THE REAL WORLD AND YOU PROBABLY NEVER WILL….THERE ARE SCUM IN THIS WORLD TO GET ON TOP OF THE FOOD CHAIN AND THEY WILL DO ANYTHING THAT GETS IN THEIR WAY AND NOTHING WILL EVER STOP THEM" Soul shouted.

Maka stood back, her head hung low and her eyes shadowed by her bangs.

"Actually I do know the real world" She said quietly.

Soul looked at her without any emotion.

"I'm not living in a happy world or a happy family and you tell me that I don't know about the real world well you Soul are wrong…..My father cheats on my mother and we know about it but my mother does nothing about it….it's like she just wants to forget about it and play happy families…..and not every family is perfect, musical, wealthy or royalty" Maka said.

Everyone on the ship was startled now one had ever talked back to Soul.

"Erm Maka I think you should be quiet now" Re-L and Tsubaki said.

Soul looked like he was going to burst, his teeth were grinding and you could hear it.

"Maka do you know who you are talking to do you" He said.

Maka stood there with her arms crossed.

"Yeah Soul" She said huffing.

The crew all had scared look on their face.

"MAKA YOU ARE THE RUDEST GIRL I HAVE EVER MET AND DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN…PATTY…..LIZ TAKE THIS GIRL TO THE ROOM!" Soul said and two blonde girls walked up behind her.

They grabbed her by her arms and lifted her up. They went under the deck and opened it.

The room was dark so very dark, Liz and Patty threw her on the floor and she skidded.

"Have fun in the dark" Liz said and Patty giggled evilly.

Maka looked terrified when they slammed the door shut and she couldn't see anything nothing at all.

She couldn't even see her own hand.

She got up carefully putting her hands above her head just in case there were any nails or sharp wood that stuck out of the ceiling. But there was none. None at all.

She felt around the room. It was a small room. A small and a cold room indeed. Maka shivered from the coldness of the room. Her eyes began to feel heavy. She dozed off. She heard a bang of the door and some shouting or whispering.

"Re-L why are we here we aren't allowed to be here"

"Oh will you just shut up Makhai, if you don't shut up the cap' will hear us" Re-L said.

She heard a thump and a silent ow

"Oh Makhai shut up will ya you wimp"

"Oh shut it shrimp" Makhai

"Black*Star shut up" Tsubaki said.

"Shrimp" Makhai whispered

"Wimp" Black*Star whispered.

"Guys he is going to hear us if you lot won't shut up" Re-L said as an evil aura appeared around her.

Everyone giggled nervously.

"HAHAHAH WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING DOWN 'ERE" Patty giggled.

"Aw fuck not again" Re-L said as she kept on banging her head on the wooden door repeatedly.

"Hey guys what are you guys doing" Liz said quieter than her younger sibling.

Everyone looked at Re-L then at the Thompson sisters.

"Re-L what are you guys doing down here" Liz said.

"Well about that we" Re-L said.

"What are you lot doing down here" Someone said behind them.

Everyone stood very still and only moved their heads.

"Oh hey cap" Re-L said.

"Shut it Re-L" Soul said.

"Ok" She said quickly.

"Erm I don't know if you can hear me but can I get a change of clothes" Maka said behind the door.

"Erm sure…Re-L Tsubaki give Maka a change of clothes" Soul said.

Tsubaki and Re-L nodded and the rest left.

They gathered some of their clothes.

"Yo Maka y'ere" Re-L said.

Both of the girl looked at each other.

"Do you have the keys" Tsubaki said.

Re-L but her hand over her mouth.

"Of course I do" She laughed.

"Maka we have gotten you some clothes for you" Tsubaki said sweetly.

Tsubaki passed them through the gap in the door.

"Thank you" Maka said.

It took her a few minutes to get changed then she said she was done.

"Ok I'm ready" Maka said.

She came out with black trousers and long boots with buckles that belonged to Re-L and a light brown blouse that belonged to Tsubaki.

"How do I look" Maka said.

End of Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm BACKKKKKKK*Ducks from plates and glasses* Ok I know I haven't been updating for a while and I'm sure all of you guys were waiting for this story.

But here we go chapter 3 will be up in about 3 to 4 days because I have got a lot of exams and course work and I need to dye my hair again to blue. Don't judge.


End file.
